ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
ICarly: The Movie
iCarly: The Movie is a 2011 film adaptation from iCarly. Filming begins on March 4, 2010 and ended in 45 days (filming wrapped on April 29, 2010). It is scheduled for release worldwide in April 8, 2011 in cinemas,iCarly: The Movie - Would Come Out in April 2011. Wiki news. Retrieved December 30, 2009. but was moved up to August 27, 2010.iCarly Movie moved up from 2011 to 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved April 30, 2010. It was confirmed by Miranda Cosgrove that the movie will be released in theaters. Plot Carly Shay, her brother and friends goes on their vacation to Los Vegas, where Carly and Spencer have their love interest, and Carly enjoying her moment, that she plans on staying in Los Vegas, and is forgetting the moment of iCarly. Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly ShayiCarly: The Movie - In Works. Wiki News. Retreived May 7, 2010. *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson *Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson *Aria Wallace as Mandy Valdez *Jesse McCartney as Kyle AndersoniCarly: The Movie - Interduce New Characters. Wiki News. Retrieved May 7, 2010. *Demi Moore as Mariah Shay *Kendra Wilkinson as Lisa *Greg Mullavy as Granddad Shay *Justin Bieber as himself Production Development On March 2009, Jennette McCurdy confirmed on her Twitter page that there will be an iCarly movie to be released.Jennette McCurdy Talks To Twitter About iCary: The Movie in Works. Wiki News. Retrieved March 13, 2009. The film adaptation for iCarly was planned by Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor on December 12, 2009.First iCarly Movie in Works. Wiki News. Retrieved December 12, 2009. It will be about Carly switching schools and switching to new webshows, which is iCarly will come to an end. Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor, the stars of the TV Series, iCarly will reprise their roles as Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay.iCarly: The Movie Moves To Big Screen. Wiki News. Retrieved May 10, 2010. Other cast that will be in the movie were Mary Scheer and Noah Munck as Marissa Benson and Gibby Gibson. Filming It is scheduling to start on March 4, 2010, in Los Angeles, and took 45 days to film iCarly: The Movie, with filming finishing on April 29, 2010.iCarly: The Movie Production Begins in March. Wiki News. Retrieved September 29, 2009. The rest of the filming went to Los Angeles for scene of Carly going for her vacation. The film will have scenes of Carly and Kyle kissing, as well as Carly and her new co-worker fighting each other because of her new co-worker thinks that she's the only one becoming more famous than Carly. As of May 2010, the film has finished filming and is in post-production. Release The film will be released in cinemas on April 8, 2011 in the United States and Canada. But on May 7, 2010, the release date for the film moved up to August 27, 2010, because of production for filming is already ready. The film's budget is a estimated $35,000,000 to cost for the movie to be successful. It will show a first look for the film, during a premiere of a new episode of iCarly, on May 8, 2010.iCarly: The Movie - See First Look May 8th. Wiki News. Retrevied May 8, 2010 The film's trailer was released on May 14, 2010, along with it's official poster, which is Cosgrove's 17th birthday. Confirmed Songs The soundtrack will be avaliable August 24, 2010. *Kissing U - Miranda Cosgrove *Leave it All to Me - Miranda Cosgrove *The Climb - Miley Cyrus *Send it On - Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Jonas Brothers *Waiting - Green Day References External links *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Rotten Tomatoes